Choro por ti
by Kamuiwars
Summary: Kagome não consegui fugir do que senti por Inuyasha, mas o que ele senti por ela?


Dedico esse fic para minha amiga secreta Nike, que me castigo bastante não falando nada do que gostava...mas tudo bem, por sorte tinha um grupo que me ajudou...Josy...Fabi Washu...Aurora...Thati...e para todos que acharam graça dos meus pedidos de ajuda!

**Choro por ti**

O barulho do riacho a fazia relaxar por um curto tempo, até que alguém berrou seu nome, e a tirando de seus pensamentos.

- Kagome, você não vai comer ? Hein! Hein! posso comer sua parte! - gritava Shipou.

Kagome só balançou a cabeça em uma resposta afirmativa para a pequena raposa, estava sem fome mesmo, ao olhar para o riacho queria que seus pensamentos tivessem a velocidade da água e que eles se afastassem tão rápido quanto a água. Mas eram os sentimentos que tinha aquela velocidade destruidora da água, vinha sem avisar e derrubava o que tinha pela sua frente, sem se importar muito com quem machucava. Enlaçou os braços em torno do joelho em um abraço apertado, e pôs a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos para disfarçar as lágrimas que escorriam de seu rosto.

"Por que sofrer tanto? Você não percebe que ele gosta mesmo da Kikyo, que vive correndo atrás dela?- eram os pensamentos da Kagome, que tentava se justificar mas suas lágrimas não ajudavam."

"Por que sofrer tanto? Você não percebe que ele gosta mesmo da Kikyo, que vive correndo atrás dela?" - eram os pensamentos da Kagome, que tentando se justificar mas suas lágrimas não ajudavam.

Nas pontas dos pés Inuyasha foi se aproximando por trás da Kagome, sem ela perceber ele sentou ao seu lado, de sua forma habitual com suas pernas e braços cruzados, e tentando descobrir o que ela tinha.

- Kagome...- chamou suavemente a atenção da moça.

Kagome levantou sua cabeça rapidamente limpando suas lágrimas e virando o rosto, para Inuyasha não perceber.

Kagome levantou a cabeça rapidamente, limpando as lágrimas e virando o rosto, para Inuyasha não percebê-las.

Sentiu o calor que emanava do corpo dele no seu, pois ele se sentou muito próximo dela, com essa aproximação o corpo de Kagome reagiu a favor do meio youkai, mas tinha que tirar de sua cabeça esse pensamento de desejo, a única solução seria se afastar.

O silêncio dos dois foi quebrado por Inuyasha.

- Você está bem? - agora a voz do meio youkai demonstrava sua preocupação sobre a garota.

- Você está bem ? - a voz do meio youkai refletia sua preocupação.

- Estou! O que está fazendo aqui? - respondeu em um tom de mágoa Kagome.

- Estou! - respondeu Kagome em um tom de mágoa. - O que está fazendo aqui?

- Me disseram que você não quer comer... - explicou Inuyasha, mas sabendo que o que ela perguntava era porque ele estava ali de vez continuar sua jornada atrás da sacerdotisa.

Será que o Inuyasha poderia saber mesmo isso? É sempre ruim dizer que os personagens estão sabendo que o se passa na cabeça uns dos outros. Ter idéia tudo bem, mas dizer que é certeza, compromete nosso texto.

- Me disseram que você não quer comer... - explicou Inuyasha, mas sabia que ela estava daquele jeito por causa da Kikyou.

- Eu estava sem fome... - justificou Kagome.

Por que estava chorando? Está sentindo alguma dor? - Inuyasha perguntou realmente preocupado.

- Porque chorar faz bem. Desentope as vias lacrimais... unf - respondeu com irônia.

"Choro por você, seu burro! Meio yokai idiota!"

- Eu não sabia disso! - disse coçando a cabeça como se uma grande dúvida de sua cabeça fosse solucionada. - Mas pensava que os humanos chorassem por coisas mais complexas, tem certeza que não tem outro motivo.

- Tem sim, estou com saudades de casa... - usando outra desculpa para suas lágrimas.

- Ah! Sabia! - agora realmente mais convencido.

- Saudades de tomar banho num chuveiro eletrico. minha cama... - a lista era longa demais pois eram muitas coisas que a vida moderna lhe oferecia e que ela realmente gostava.

- Hum... se quiser passar uns dias em sua casa, eu te levo até a entrada. - tentou ajudar Inuyasha.

"Agora você quer me mandar embora para procurar a sua sacerdotisa. Estou mesmo te atrapalhando..."

- É acho que quero sim! - Kagome se levanta em um pulo sacode sua saia, mas é nos olhos dela que a dor se transforma em pequenas gotas salgadas que banha seu rosto, sem pensar muito corre.

- Kagome! Porque chora? - pergunta o meio youkai que se levanta para tentar entender a situação, e se depara com os olhos castanhos da garota agora mais molhados.

- É de emoção por daqui a pouco encontrar meu chuveiro...- gritou irônica correndo em direção do grupo, as lágrimas ainda persistiam em cair. E ela tentava limpa-las com as costas de sua pequena mão branca, mas não tendo muito bom resultado.

"Idiota você não percebe ou fingi que não percebe que choro por você!"

- Então vamos logo para a entrada de seu mundo. - Inuyasha gritando em resposta saiu correndo para acompanhar a garota que já estava bem longe.

Kagome corre pára perto da fogueira aonde Sango, Mirok e Shipou terminavam de comer, ela olha para eles rapidamente e alcança sua mochila e corre em direção da floresta. Quase atropela Kirara que repousa um pouco afastada do grupo. Kagome olha para trás como um pedido de desculpa, todos podem observar as lágrimas que a jovem tinha no rosto.

Logo atrás vinha Inuyasha correndo, procurando em volta para ver se encontrava a garota.

- Aonde está Kagome?- perguntou o meio youkai ao grupo.

- Correu para a floresta! - apontou Mirok

- O que você fez com a Kagome!- gritou Shipou já nervoso com a situação.

- No mínimo falou alguma besteira, como sempre todos os homens são mestres em fazer. - respondeu Sango lançando um olhar direto para Mirok.

- Ufn...- respondeu Inuyasha sem perder tempo em responder as perguntas, correu.

Kagome adentrava a floresta pelo caminho que já conhecia, suas lágrimas pareciam como um riacho que a pouco contemplava, percorriam pelo rosto todo, deixando sua visão nublada.

"Porque chorar tanto assim! Você não percebe que ele não gosta de você, se fosse a sacerdotisa ele já teria alcançando ela e suplicado para ela voltar. O melhor mesmo que faço é partir, só sou um instrumento para ele na qual vejo os fragmentos de Joia de Quatro Almas. Vou e não volto!"

Estranhamente a floresta após a passagem de Kagome, um nevoa foi dominando a floresta. E era o que impedia de Inuyasha encontrar o caminho que a garota estava fazendo, nem seu olfato estava ajudando pois a nevoa tinha um forte odor de podre, o confundindo.

- Kagome!- gritava Inuyasha já preocupado com a situação de perigo que a floresta oferecia naquele momento.

A neblina densa já havia deixado o meio youkai totalmente perdido e sem direção começou a caminhar sem destino. Nem seu faro agora poderia lhe ajudar pois suas narinas estavam tomadas pelo imenso cheiro de podridão.

- Kagome!- ainda gritava pelo nome da garota.

Estava realmente preocupado com a garota perdida na floresta, poderia estar correndo algum perigo terrível, pois a situação estava realmente estranha.

- Kagome! - gritou mais uma vez, foi neste momento que percebeu um vulto cortando a neblina, correu atrás pensando ser a garota. - Kagome!

Não muito longe dali Kagome para de correr, e sua atenção é chamada pois pensou que alguém havia chamado seu nome.

- Aquele meio youkai me deixou mesmo louca, agora estou ouvindo ele me chamar nome.- retrucou Kagome consigo mesma olhando para dentro da floresta com uma pequena esperança do meio youkai saísse da floresta e a impedisse de ir embora, tal lembrança só a fez ficar mas triste com tudo.

O vulto mudou repentinamente o sentido da direção e partiu para cima de Inuyasha, sem esperar por tal manobra o meio youkai foi pego de surpresa e jogando no chão, o peso do vulto agora estava em cima de seu corpo, era um youkai todo deformado, Inuyasha só pode observar a figura por estar bem próximo de seu rosto, o hálito quente e o cheiro terrível que saia da boca do youkai era incrível. Na altura de suas costas enormes orifícios soltavam um vapor branco, era o mesmo que causava a nevoa estranha na floresta.

Inuyasha lutou com a fera mas com os braços preços pelo imenso youkai, era difícil. A enorme feria desferiu um golpe que atingiu o rosto de Inuyasha deixando um corte em sua face. Inuyasha nesse momento conseguiu se libertar. E de frente ao inimigo percebeu o quanto seria difícil combater com ele, pois a neblina não possibilitava a visualização do inimigo, dificultando a luta, a melhor solução seria recuar, e ir atrás de Kagome.

Não era de seu feitio abandonar uma luta, mas estava realmente preocupado com a garota, perdida na floresta e com a possibilidade de ser atacadas por algum youkai. Deu as costas ao youkai estranho e deformado e se aprofundou mais na nevoa.

Totalmente desorientado pela nevoa Inuyasha seguiu mais seus sentidos perceptivos e avançou para a floresta. Trombou em alguns galhos e pedras, mas lentamente a nevoa ia deixando sua densidade lentamente, e ele podia novamente ver onde estava localizado na floresta, por sorte não estava tão longe da entrada para o mundo de Kagome.

Correu o mais rápido que podia saindo da floresta, no céu uma noite realmente estrelada e com uma imensa lua lançava suas luzes prateada para o campo aberto, olhou em direção ao grande poço mais não havia nenhum sinal de Kagome por lá. O youkai ainda tinha a vã esperança de ver a garota e se despedir. Caminhou lentamente em direção do poço. Sentou olhou para a lua.

- Kagome por que você é tão complicada? - perguntou para a lua como se a mesma o respondesse.- Realmente não entendo as mulheres, seres complicados, mas não há como discutir que são terrivelmente necessárias.

Um farfalhar atrás do poço chamou a atenção do Inuyasha, que sacou a Tessaiga e caminhou lentamente para verificar. Uma figura miúda e delicada foi o que Inuyasha encontrou.

- Kagome!- gritou o meio youkai totalmente contente em ver a garota segura e perto dele, a presença dela o fazia muito bem, mas era algo que ele nunca confessaria.

- É sou eu, fiquei indecisa e estava aqui pensando...-respondeu Kagome.

- Como você é complicada...garota, a floresta está repleta de youkais perigosos, poderia ter me esperado. - dando uma leve bronca Inuyasha agora se sentava ao lado de Kagome.

- Você me acha complicada...como a maioria das mulheres? - retrucou as mesmas palavras que o meio youkai havia pronunciado a pouco.

- Ufn...- foi a única resposta que o meio youkai pode dar em troca, pois estava realmente encabulado da garota ter ouvido seu simples comentário, cruzando os braços e olhando para o alto.

- Bem, não só eu que sou complicada...você parece estar mais complicado do que eu...? - falou em disparada Kagome.

- Porquê? - foi a pergunta rápida do meio youkai a garota a olhando direto nos olhos esperando uma resposta.

- Preciso responder!- foi a resposta direta da garota que agora decida olhava direto nos olhos dele também.

- Não, não precisa e eu também no momento não posso lhe responder da forma que você deseja...- foi a resposta sincera do meio youkai que agora desviava o olhar.

- É eu sei...sei o quanto tudo isso é complicado. - Kagome se levantou sacudiu a pequena saia escolar.- Acho que o melhor que faço é ir embora.

- Não...-Inuyasha segurou firme a pequena mão da garota, que parou e olhou para ele.- Não vá embora...preciso de você aqui.

- Para que...só se for para ser sua bússola atrás dos fragmentos. - respondeu friamente Kagome puxando sua mão da dele, e iniciando sua entrada no poço.

- Não é por causa disso...-retrucou Inuyasha tentando impedir que a Kagome fosse embora.

- Então é por quê?- exigiu uma resposta.

- É porque você trás o que de melhor tenho aqui.-disse Inuyasha apontando para o peito.-E porque também vou sentir saudades.

Kagome ao ouvir isso sentiu em seu peito que poderia ser difícil, mas que ali existia uma fagulha de amor que poderia tentar e não desistir como iria fazer. Pulou e deu um abraço apertado no meio youkai, que não entendia muito bem o que tinha que fazer, mas seus extintos o ajudou e enlaçou a garota nos seus braços.

No céu a lua era a testemunha de que eles teriam uma chance para o amor.

Fim

Quero agradecer a minha Beta que quase me pois no tronco e me deu 1000 chibatas...Cat-chan!


End file.
